


Одно сражение

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Малфоя держат в заложниках. Аврорат устраивает операцию по спасению.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди низкого рейтинга G-T





	Одно сражение

**Author's Note:**

> Могут быть ошибки технического и стратегического характера.

  
_Либо человечество покончит с войной, либо война покончит с человечеством._

_Джон Кеннеди_

На столе были разложены карты и фотографии. В отличие от карт, фотографии не двигались.

— Это бред, — сказал Рон. Он ходил по кабинету — тяжелые армейские ботинки отбивали четкий ритм.

Гарри слушал его и успокаивался. Здесь и сейчас именно этот размеренный стук не отвлекал, а помогал сосредоточиться.

Гарри взял одну из фотографий, на которой был запечатлен мужчина. Его белая кожа отдавала синевой в темном освещении какого-то подвала. Качество оставляло желать лучшего, но даже так, с шумом, на теле ярко проявлялись ссадины и ушибы. Единственный элемент одежды, который ему оставили — трусы. Мужчина стоял голыми коленями на ледяном бетоне. Наброшенный на голову мешок полностью скрывал личность. И только подвешенные к потолку над головой руки давали хоть какое-то представление о том, кем бы мог являться этот человек — на левом запястье красовалось очертание побледневшей метки.

— Любое предсказание звучит как бред, — ответил Гарри и отложил фотографию. Сейчас его больше занимала карта. К одному из охранников приближались следы сменного. Их имена ни о чем не говорили. Гарри не было дела до того, что некий Джек пришел сменить на посту какого-то Карла. Для него это были лишь буквы, но внутри, в крохотной подвальной комнате, давно не меняя положения, ждали помощи следы с именем похищенного Драко Малфоя. И вот это уже было важно.

— Ты же не думаешь, что мы отпустим тебя одного? — спохватился Рон, резко остановившись.

Гарри раздраженно повел плечами, позволив себе лишь на секунду потерять самообладание.

— Даже если так, внутри я окажусь один. Ты же знаешь, как это действует. Мы можем пытаться что-то изменить, но никак не можем повлиять на ключевые моменты. Изменится только путь и количество жертв, — спокойно ответил Гарри. Настолько спокойно, насколько вообще был способен в подобной ситуации.

— А если это вообще не Малфой? Если это подстава? — не унимался Рон. И его можно было понять, но эта отговорка куда больше отдавала бредом, чем услышанное накануне предсказание.

— Карты не врут, — сказал Гарри. — Но даже если бы врали, это ничего не меняет. Я все равно пойду.

— Гермиона! — выкрикнул Рон, совсем уж забывшись, что они вовсе не на дружеской посиделке. — Хоть ты скажи ему.

Гермиона подошла к карте с другой стороны стола, на мгновение прикрыла глаза и ровным, обманчиво спокойным голосом произнесла:

— Следующая смена через шесть часов. Через пять выдвигаемся. Внутрь ты пойдешь один, Рон организует проникновение, я позабочусь об отступлении.

— Гермиона… — возмутился Рон.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри.

— Не понимаю, как мы все еще остаемся живы, — пробурчал Рон, но подошел к Гермионе и так же взглянул на карту. — Ладно… ладно, — сказал он, разглядывая этажи здания. Его взгляд метался от одного края развернутой карты к другому. — Хорошо, вот по этому периметру установлен антимагический купол. Довольно слабый, но мы ничего не можем, пока не найдем артефакт, поддерживающий его. Вот здесь, здесь, здесь и здесь у них часовые. А с этих сторон в засаде небольшие отряды. Я возьму две группы, заходить будем отсюда…

— Это рискованно, — возразил Гарри. — Если я пойду один, обойдемся без жертв с обеих сторон.

— Без жертв не обойдемся, — сказала Гермиона. — Внутри все замки заперты, магией ты их открыть не сможешь, придется вырубать охрану вручную, выбивать двери. Наделаешь много шума. В итоге все сбегутся к тебе, а Мантия слишком мала, чтобы спрятать двоих человек, и далеко не пуленепробиваемая. Вы с Малфоем не уйдете оттуда живыми. Рон прав, для начала нужно отвлечь их оборону.

— Они вызовут подмогу, — сказал Гарри.

— Даже если так, им понадобится время, чтобы добраться до места, — объяснил Рон. — Кто бы им ни помогал, этот маг недостаточно силен, чтобы переместить сразу сотню боевых единиц. Значит, поедут они на машинах. Если не задержишься, мы справимся.

— А если задержусь? — спросил Гарри. Не мог не спросить. Никто из них не представлял, в каком Малфой состоянии. Вполне могло случиться так, что его пришлось бы тащить на себе, а это сильно повлияет на скорость и возможности.

Гермиона тряхнула головой и отошла от стола. Ее ботинки, такие же, как у остальных, хоть и меньшего размера, тяжело опускались на деревянный пол кабинета. Она отвернулась, стараясь никому не смотреть в глаза, не выдавать истинных эмоций. По ней, как маглорожденной, эта война ударила гораздо сильнее, чем по тому же Рону. А врожденное чувство гиперответственности не позволяло просто закрыть глаза на то, что в действиях маглов нет и быть не может ее вины. Переживала она за обе стороны. И стыдилась того, что в конце концов ее выбор был очевиден и не гуманен — не маги начали эту войну.

— Я обеспечу тебе отступление, за это не переживай, — сказала она, собрав волосы в высокий хвост. Заправила черную майку в камуфляжные штаны и взяла чашку с остывшим кофе. Провела над ней палочкой, согревая напиток. — Главное — выберись оттуда. Живой и, хорошо бы, с Малфоем…

«Чтобы не напрасно», — она не договорила, но это и так было очевидно.

Гарри снова посмотрел на фотографии. В голове всплывали строчки предсказания. Он не помнил их наизусть, но суть была очевидна. Даже Шляпа не спела бы лучше про объединение против общего врага для спасения и блага обоих миров. Магловский премьер все еще отрицал свою причастность к происходящему, но Гарри был уверен, что Кингсли додавит ублюдка. Не так, значит, иначе. Не для того они столько лет поддерживали отношения с правящей верхушкой Британии, чтобы из-за слишком амбициозного нового премьер-министра уничтожить человечество.

«Две жертвы ради мира», «Трижды спасенный враг», «Заключенные в темноте без надежды». Части предсказания постоянно крутились в голове. Их можно было интерпретировать как угодно, только Гарри всегда готовился к худшему. Ему не впервой было выступать в роли жертвы для победы в войне. Страха не было. И если Гермиона ради его спасения готова была уничтожить целый гарнизон солдат — а именно это она и сделает, если придется, — то Гарри ради спасения сотен и тысяч жизней, не задумываясь, отдаст свою.

— Вернемся к плану, — сказал Рон, отвлекая от мрачных мыслей. — Я возьму с собой двадцать человек. И да, я помню, что ты не хочешь лишних жертв, но там уж как получится, вооружены они всяко лучше наших и опыта в стрельбе у них побольше. Пока мы будем их отвлекать, ты зайдешь с этой стороны. В подвале, скорее всего, связь отключится. Не забывай сверяться с картой.

Гарри внимательно его слушал и прикидывал, что ему пригодится в пути. В запасе оставалось всего несколько часов.

***

Рон отдал очередной приказ спокойным уверенном голосом, и ребята заняли оговоренные позиции.

Гарри наблюдал со стороны из-под Мантии за происходящим и уговаривал себя не вмешиваться. Он сам обучал этих авроров, сам отобрал для задания лучших из лучших. Он просто не имел права в них сомневаться. И, тем более, не позволил себе сомневаться в способностях лучшего друга и лучшего соратника. Он сделает все как надо. Гарри оставалось только положиться на них.

Тишину окружающего леса разорвал первый взрыв. Все вокруг осветилось ярким оранжевым светом. В ушах зазвенело.

Гарри тряхнул головой, оглядываясь по сторонам. Щитовики сработали отменно, мгновенно выставив магические заслоны. Никто не пострадал, даже ударной волной не задело, вся она пришлась на щитовые чары. Только огонь немедленно перекинулся на сухие ветки, затрещал по сосновым иголкам. Языки пламени прорвались глубже в лес.

Гарри уже собирался отдать приказ, как в наушнике послышался четкий приказ:

— Пятый, седьмой, потушить огонь!

Гарри невольно улыбнулся и, обогнув поле основных боевых действий, направился к зданию.

Позади сияли разноцветными всполохами вспышки заклятий, и Гарри ни разу не заметил даже краем глаза зеленого цвета. Зато отчетливо слышал дробный грохот автоматных очередей. Да, авроры были хорошо подготовлены. Но бронежилет не спасет от пули, пущенной в голову. Основной расчет все же был на мощные щиты — главное, чтобы ребятам хватило сил продержаться до конца операции.

Гарри настолько увлекся своими наблюдениями за ходом боя, что едва не споткнулся, физически ощутив антимагический барьер. В одно мгновение из него словно высосали энергию. Магия, скованная чарами, будто живая, слабо забилась о грудную клетку, неприятно заскреблась, требуя выхода. Гарри не понравилось это ощущение, но было и кое-что необычное. Ему не первый раз приходилось попадать под действие подобных артефактов. И раньше он ничего не чувствовал, никакого даже отголоска магии внутри себя.

Времени на обдумывание не оставалось совсем. Каждая секунда промедления ставила под угрозу жизни его авроров. Жизнь его друга.

Он обошел здание с торца и подсветил фонариком раскрытую карту. Никого из охранников рядом не наблюдалось, но не стоило забывать про часовых.

— На месте, — сказал он в микрофон и приготовился, отсчитывая секунды.

Три, четыре… на пятой он ударил по стеклу одновременно с оглушающим взрывом. Все окна задребезжали, зазвенели от волны, и если кто и услышал, — в чем Гарри сомневался, — как одно из них разбилось, то вряд ли придал этому значение.

Гарри снова сверился с картой, выдохнул и отчитался:

— Я пошел.

Рон ничего не ответил. Этого и не нужно было. Главное, что он услышал.

Гарри забрался в комнату, отошел подальше от окна и снял капюшон Мантии. Здесь, внутри, от нее было мало толку, она сковывала движения, но предстояло еще добраться до подвала, не наделав лишнего шума. Он вытащил шестизарядный пистолет с транквилизатором и толкнул дверь.

В коридоре стояла мертвая тишина. Все, видимо, разошлись по обозначенным в случае нападения постам. Гарри отследил по карте несколько человек, спустившихся в подвал для усиления охраны заложника. Недовольно поморщился — это слегка усложняло задачу. Шансов обойтись без ненужных смертей становилось все меньше.

Судя по карте, в подвал вело несколько путей. И все они охранялись по обе стороны дверей, а коридоры патрулировали один-два противника.

Гарри выбрал тот путь, который охранял лишь один человек. Да, он все еще намеревался обойтись меньшей кровью.

Что удивительно, внутри здания действительно было довольно тихо. Отчетливо слышались только звуки сражения снаружи, но никаких разговоров, беготни или паники.

Гарри накинул капюшон и завернул в нужный коридор. Парень — довольно молодой, на вид около двадцати — спокойно прохаживался по освещенному помещению, особо не оглядываясь и не прислушиваясь. Вот из-за этого Гарри и возненавидел нового магловского премьера. Он вел на войну неподготовленных юнцов, вел их на верную смерть. А они понятия не имели, за что боролись. Просто умирали по приказу.

Гарри подошел довольно близко, прежде чем парнишка замер, наконец почувствовав неладное — то ли шаги, то ли чужое дыхание за спиной. Резко обернулся и с облегчением выдохнул, никого не заметив. Гарри невесело улыбнулся и вытянул вперед руку с пистолетом.

Как мальчишка не обделался, Гарри не представлял. Это он привык видеть руки и головы, появляющиеся из ниоткуда. А тут — всего лишь человек. Но он и пикнуть не успел, как Гарри выстрелил ему в плечо. И тут же подхватил, помогая бесшумно опуститься на пол, поближе к стене.

Транквилизатор сработал мгновенно — спасибо Невиллу за великолепную разработку. Полчаса парень проваляется точно.

Со следующим охранником Гарри справился еще быстрее. Обыскал карманы в поисках ключей, нашел штук пять разных, выругался. Бесшумно проверить все у него не вышло бы, а с той стороны, судя по карте, его ждали сразу двое.

«Без паники», — сказал он себе и присел. Рассмотрел замок, прикинул, какой к нему мог бы подойти ключ и улыбнулся. Это, конечно, не погоня на метле за старым искалеченным ключом, но все же отдавало ностальгией по старым школьным приключениям.

Ключ вошел как по маслу и легко провернулся. Гарри приоткрыл дверь и напоролся на удивленный взгляд мужчины лет сорока.

— Эй, сдурел? — спросил он, глядя в пустоту открывшегося проема. — Скучно стало, что ли? У нас тут не учебная тревога.

— Это точно, — ответил Гарри и выстрелил сначала в него, а следом — в еще одного молодого паренька, стоявшего чуть позади. И едва успел схватить его за рукав, чтобы не переломал шею, пока будет падать с лестницы.

Гарри снова сверился с картой. Пока ему удавалось не наделать шуму. Четверо, что охраняли заложника, все еще находились на своих местах. Даже если Гарри будет действовать очень быстро…

— Эй, вставай! Чего разлегся? Слышишь?

Гарри чертыхнулся, выхватил ключ и запер дверь с внутренней стороны. Вот теперь времени не осталось, скоро охрана здания поднимет тревогу.

Продумать план он тоже не успел и, свернув в очередной коридор, едва не налетел на настороженно озирающегося парня. Все четверо были здесь, в полной боевой готовности.

— Нет, никого. Как слышно? Прием.

«Ну, никого, так никого», — подумал Гарри и выставил пистолет. Четыре транквилизатора — четыре не ожидающих подвоха охранника, получивших порцию крепкого сна.

Гарри обыскал в первую очередь того, который разговаривал по внутренней связи, логично предположив, что тот был за главного, а значит, ключи тоже были при нем. И не прогадал. Три ключа на связке отпирали три дверных замка. С конца коридора послышался топот тяжелых ботинок. Три или четыре человека — не больше.

Гарри ворвался в комнату и закрыл дверь на тяжелый железный засов.

Здесь, в отличие от коридоров, было гораздо темнее. Светила всего одна лампа, отражая облупленные полуразрушенные стены, грязный бетонный пол и единственного связанного человека с накинутым на голову мешком. О том, какая здесь стояла вонища, Гарри предпочитал не думать. Он подошел к заложнику и стянул с него мешок.

Малфой тяжело и устало поднял на него взгляд. Хмыкнул. И хрипло, едва слышно выдавил:

— Поттер. Открой личико.

— Малфой, — сказал Гарри и стянул капюшон. Топот приближался. Он достал нож и разрезал веревки. — Назовешь место, где мы впервые встретились?

— Это когда ты мне в Хогвартс-Экспрессе руку отказался пожать? — уточнил Малфой и тут же вздрогнул, растирая запястья и уставившись куда-то перед собой. Добавил тихо, уже серьезно: — Нет, первый раз мы пересеклись у мадам Малкин.

— Ладно, — Гарри помог ему подняться, машинально отмечая истертые в кровь колени и запястья. — Каким заклинанием я приложил тебя в туалете Миртл?

Малфой удивленно приподнял брови и с укоризной уточнил:

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я запомнил? Или что Снейп поделился со мной этой информацией? Не мог вопросы тщательнее отбирать?

— Выручай-комната…

— Винс выпустил Адское пламя. А ты меня спас…

В дверь что-то тяжело ударилось.

— Черт с ним, потом разберемся, — отрезал Гарри. — Стрелять умеешь?

— Умею, — ответил тот спокойно.

Ничего удивительного — мало кто в магическом мире за два последних года не научился обороняться магловским способом. Визенгамот даже выделил часть государственных средств на организацию курсов по самообороне для гражданских.

Гарри пихнул ему в руки пистолет и сказал:

— Бронежилета нет, одежды тоже. Не подставляйся, но и напрасно пули не трать. У тебя — боевые.

Малфой коротко кивнул — сосредоточенный, невозмутимый. Быстро проверил магазин, снял с предохранителя и передернул затвор. Очень умело, словно тренировался убивать ежедневно. Гарри двинулся к дверям, быстро заряжая барабан патронами с транквилизатором. Следующий удар по двери едва не оглушил — железо никак не поддавалось магловскому напору. Их упрямству оставалось только позавидовать. Судя по состоянию стен, проще было проделать дыру в одной из них или подорвать слабым зарядом. Либо они об этом просто не подумали, либо не имели подходящего арсенала. Или опасались того, что обрушится потолок. Гарри поднял взгляд вверх и пришел к выводу, что исключать последний вариант не стоило.

Он проверил карту. Поджал губы. С той стороны их поджидали четверо, еще шестеро бежали в их сторону с одного коридора и трое — с другого.

Малфой выдохнул из-за плеча:

— Хреново.

Гарри обернулся, посмотрел на осунувшееся лицо с потемневшими глазами и впалыми щеками. И, ни на что не надеясь, попросил:

— Постарайся без ненужных жертв.

Малфой поднял вверх руки — ту, в которой сжимал пистолет, отвел чуть в сторону, чтобы дуло смотрело в стену.

— Как скажешь, святой Поттер.

Гарри даже обижаться не стал. Малфой выглядел паршиво, и не Гарри было судить о том, что он пережил и как воспринимал действительность. Если он решит кому-то отомстить, значит, так тому и быть.

Бойцы за дверью громко переговаривались, отчитывались перед кем-то из начальства и звали подмогу, объясняя положение. Главный из четверки четко проговорил приказ и начал отсчет:

— Три, два…

Малфой встал по другую сторону двери, прижался спиной к стене и замер в боевой стойке, готовый действовать в любую секунду. Гарри невольно зауважал его за хладнокровие и равнодушную сухость действий. За отсутствие эмоций — в том числе и злости.

— Пошел!

Секундное промедление сопровождалось хоровым громогласным воем. Что-то тяжелое с силой врезалось в железо, наконец оставляя на нем грубую вмятину. Малфой, пользуясь звоном, сдвинул засов и приложил палец к губам.

Гарри коротко кивнул. Противники и не подумают дергать дверь на себя. Оставалось лишь застать их врасплох.

— Три… — начался очередной отсчет. На лице Малфоя заиграла ухмылка, тело напряглось, спружинило. Доли секунды, короткое «пошел» — Малфой едва успел отскочить в сторону, распахивая дверь.

Гарри дернул его на себя, делая первый выстрел в открывшийся проем — промахнулся. Мимо пролетело не сумевшее затормозить тело — парень споткнулся и кубарем ввалился в комнату. Его напарник вместе с тяжелым тараном впечатался в дверь и остался лежать в коридоре.

Малфой дернулся и выстрелил, почти не целясь. Или Гарри так только показалось. Пуля достигла цели, раздробив колено мужику, находившемуся в зоне видимости. Он закричал, заваливаясь на спину.

Малфой чуть заметно обмяк и направил дуло в сторону парня, который оказался внутри помещения. Тот, не поднимаясь, выхватил пистолет. Малфой медленно повернул голову. Он не сказал ни слова, но парень завис, глядя ему в глаза, чуть отвел дрогнувшую руку, так и не сняв пистолет с предохранителя. Гарри нахмурился и нажал на курок, отправляя его отсыпаться.

Как они упустили из виду четвертого бойца — того самого, что отдавал приказы и переговаривался с начальством, — Гарри так и не понял. Тот показался из-за двери неожиданно. Гарри успел оттолкнуть Малфоя себе за спину. Неудачно словил пулю в плечо по касательной, выругался и, крутанувшись, прижал Малфоя к стене, закрывая собой. Услышал удивленный хрип, выстрел, просвистевший совсем рядом. Увидел распахнутые в недоумении глаза.

Все произошло слишком быстро. Гарри не успел осознать до конца, но понял, что совершил наиглупейшую ошибку. Выхватил пистолет с боевыми пулями, шагнул навстречу распахнутой двери и нажал на курок. И еще раз, еще. Пока в обойме не закончились пули. Хватило бы и первой, остальные он выпустил в бронежилет, просто потому что… сорвался, разозлился. На этих уродов и на себя за неосторожность. Остановился на мгновение, выдохнул и выстрелил из транквилизатора в того, что валялся вместе с тараном.

— Без ненужных смертей? — сипло уточнил Малфой.

Гарри посмотрел на него. На кривую улыбку, неестественно застывшую позу и тяжело вздымающуюся грудь.

— Что там? — спросил он тихо. С обоих сторон коридора уже слышался топот множества ботинок.

— Хрень какая-то. Арматура? — предположил Малфой.

— Глубоко?

— Дверь закрой, — вместо ответа выдавил Малфой.

Гарри так и сделал. Нужно было выкроить немного времени, чтобы разобраться с возникшей проблемой.

— Никаких зелий ты с собой, конечно, не брал? — спросил Малфой.

— Мы не видели смысла тащить их под купол, — пояснил Гарри.

Малфой кивнул и огляделся. Остановил взгляд на спящем противнике, медленно растянул губы в ухмылке и посмотрел на Гарри. Пояснять идею вслух ему не пришлось. Все было очевидно, на поверхности.

Гарри слушал, как за дверью мечутся бойцы и раздевал парня. Прислушивался к коротким приказам и отчетам, разрывая белую футболку на лоскуты. Под металлический звон покореженной двери обыскивал карманы в поисках того, что помогло бы оказать первую помощь.

Малфой молчал. Нехорошо молчал, экономил силы и энергию. Следил внимательно и иногда подсказывал.

Снимая его со штыря, Гарри понял, почему поза Малфоя была неестественной. Кусок железа скользнул между ребер чуть ниже лопатки и не позволял изменить положения. Сантиметра два — плюс-минус — кривой арматурины оказались испачканы в крови. Не смертельно даже по меркам маглов, но и хорошего без срочной помощи ждать не приходилось.

Он зажал дыру скомканным куском ткани, широким лоскутом, оторванным от футболки, обвязал поперек.

— Сползет. Используй ремни, — предложил Малфой. Голос его становился с каждым разом все более хриплым, кое-где даже булькающим. Гарри это не понравилось.

Он подобрал наплечную кобуру. Она крест-накрест сходилась прямо между лопаток и идеально накрывала одним из ремней место ранения. Спереди ее пришлось затянуть еще несколькими кусками ткани, чтобы не болталась на плечах. Сверху все это дело придавил бронежилет. Дальше Малфой одевался уже сам. На истощенном за время заключения теле одежда бойца немного болталась, но в целом держалась неплохо. Ботинки оказались чуть маловаты, но вот на это Малфой уже точно не обратил внимания. Проверил и закрепил оружие, магазины, накинул куртку и отчитался:

— Я готов.

— Будем прорываться. Главное выбраться из здания, дальше помогут.

— Предупреждение про невинных жертв все еще действует? — уточнил Малфой.

Гарри едва заметно улыбнулся. Показательно спрятал пистолет с транквилизатором и достал боевое оружие.

— Задача — выжить. — Он стянул с плеч Мантию-невидимку и бросил в Малфоя. — Надень. Будешь прикрывать.

Малфой поймал на автомате, подошел и зажатой в кулаке тканью в грудь.

— Себе оставь. Не хватало еще угробить национального героя.

Гарри совсем не хотел спорить. Да и времени на препирательства у них оставалось все меньше. Он просто поднял пистолет и приставил к малфоевской шее. Показательно снял с предохранителя.

— Надевай.

Губы Малфоя растянулись в отвратительно довольной ухмылке. Он быстро облизнул губы и выдавил:

— Не страшно, Поттер. Совсем не страшно, — но Мантию все же надел. И накинул капюшон, скрывая свое присутствие.

Гарри с неудовольствием отметил, что редкий артефакт оказался прострелен в том месте, где его задело в плечо. Царапина тут же напомнила о себе неприятным нытьем, на которое он до этого не обращал внимания.

В этот момент дала о себе знать значительно помятая железная дверь.

Пора, — понял Гарри и встал сбоку от нее. Бросил последний взгляд на карту, услышал сбоку смачное ругательство и нехороший булькающий кашель. Спрятал карту и открыл дверь. Застигнутые врасплох противники не успели перегруппироваться. Первого Гарри снял, не задумываясь. Второй и третий легли не от его пуль. Четвертый, пятый. Ослепляющая боль в бедре на мгновение вынесла из реальности и вернула парящим в воздухе пистолетом, расчищающим путь к свободе.

Сменился магазин — за доли секунды. И снова выстрелы. Малфой просто шел напролом, пока маглы пытались сообразить, откуда стреляют. Гарри мысленно поаплодировал ему и двинулся следом, сам не поняв, когда успел примерить на себя роль пушечного мяса, отвлекающего маневра.

Кто-то попал в лампу. Звон стекла разнесся по коридору эхом. Затем еще один такой же. Проход стремительно погружался в темноту, но это делали не маглы. Кто-то целенаправленно уничтожал все источники света.

И никакими выстрелами это не сопровождалось.

Гарри лихорадочно соображал, что делать. Секунда, две…

— Бежим! — выкрикнул он и рванул вперед по коридору. Туда, где еще светились лампы. Малфой не отставал. Его хриплое дыхание было совсем рядом, Гарри прислушивался к нему, ощущал его почти физически. Как и того, кто бежал за ними, надвигался черной леденящей тенью. В глазах заискрило. Пространство стало меняться, рябить. Коридор вытянулся в длину. Поворота Гарри уже не видел. Он не видел почти ничего, тени окружили со всех сторон.

Бесполезно, — понял он и замедлился.

— Что? — выкрикнул Малфой, толкнув его в плечо.

Гарри остановился, схватил его за мантию и обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь с другой стороны коридора.

— Держись ближе, — сказал он невозмутимо, даже отдаленно не ощущая того спокойствия в голосе.

Малфой практически прижался. Сбросил капюшон. Его лицо выглядело синюшным в полумраке. На подбородке застыли размазанные коричневые корочки. Губы блестели неестественным алым. Глаза помутнели. Держался он на каком-то честном слове, но все еще держался.

Гарри успел перехватить его запястье, когда лопнула последняя лампочка, погружая их в кромешную непроглядную темноту. Тишина навалилась со всех сторон — страшная. Медленно наступал холод.

Они были уже не в том подвале. А если и в нем, то под действием неизвестной Гарри магии. Его собственная слабо билась внутри — неспокойная, взволнованная. Инстинкты обострились.

Малфой зашелся в кашле, сгибаясь пополам. Упал на колени. Кое-как сумел остановить это. Теперь единственное, что слышал Гарри, это его тяжелое болезненное дыхание. Слишком частое, ненормальное.

Он опустился рядом с Малфоем на корточки, опустил руку ему на плечо, чтобы удерживать контакт, удерживать в зоне доступа.

— Держись, — сказал он натянуто.

— Что это? — шепотом спросил Малфой. — Где мы?

— У меня в гостях, — раздался сразу отовсюду грубоватый мужской голос.

Первый и самый очевидный вопрос, вертевшийся на языке, Гарри задавать не стал. Ему было все равно, кто с ним говорит. Важнее было выяснить, что этому человеку — магу — от них нужно.

— Ты живешь в подвале? — спросил Гарри.

— Поттер, твою мать, вот поэтому ты аврор, а не дипломат, — зашипел Малфой совсем рядом. Гарри почувствовал, как его голова, будто под каменной тяжестью, опускается на плечо.

— Не отключайся, — сказал Гарри, опустив руку ему на затылок.

— Все гораздо сложнее, мистер Поттер, — ответил голос. — А вашему другу, кажется, нехорошо.

— Кажется, — сухо подтвердил Гарри.

— Я не собираюсь вас задерживать, — ответил голос. — Я долго думал… поверьте, у меня было достаточно времени. Воевать с вами… мне это не нужно. Я хочу помочь. Но я связан… обязательствами.

— Непреложный? — предположил Гарри, уже догадываясь, с кем разговаривает. Тот самый маг, который помогал маглам в войне с волшебниками. Никто о нем ничего не знал. И когда Гарри говорил «никто» — он именно это и имел в виду. Даже самый последний темный волшебник разводил руками. Самое странное объединение, произошедшее за два года в магической Британии, соединило вместе и правых, и левых. Все мечтали покончить с ненужной войной, но ни у кого не было предположений о том, против кого они борются.

— Я не знаю, что это, — ответил голос. — Знаете, мистер Поттер, до меня доходили далеко не все учебники. Папочка старался, но где был он, а где магический мир… Впрочем, мне уже все равно. Хотите победить — найдите меня. И убейте.

— И где тебя искать? — прохрипел Малфой Гарри в район груди.

— Не знаю. Спросите моего отца. Он подскажет. Он, мне, кстати, не родной. Ну как, мистер Поттер, я дал достаточно сведений? Больше просто не могу, сдерживают какие-то чары.

— Более чем, — выдавил Гарри. — Я найду тебя. Но не ради победы. И не ради того, чтобы убить. Я просто хочу прекратить бессмысленную войну.

— Ваше право, мистер Поттер. Называйте как хотите. Выбор за вами. А купол я еще немного ослаблю. Этого должно хватить, чтобы вы смогли воспользоваться магией. До встречи, мистер Поттер.

Голос замолчал, и одновременно с этим в коридоре зажегся свет. В том самом коридоре, из которого они пытались сбежать. Стало значительно теплее. Где-то на другом голосе послышались стоны, голоса приходящих в сознание охранников. И магия затрепетала внутри почти свободной, радостно.

— Кто это был? — шепотом спросил Малфой.

— Если не ошибаюсь, — а я не ошибаюсь, — то это был один из приемных сыновей магловского премьер-министра. Держись, Малфой. За меня держись. Крепко. Будем аппарировать.

Малфой только хмыкнул и закинул руку Гарри на шею.

— Отзови авроров, Поттер. И в Мунго. Пожалуйста.

— Как скажешь, Малфой, — согласился Гарри. И аппарировал еще до того, как первый из очнувшихся охранников сумел понять, что произошло.


End file.
